Volvernos a ver
by Lollipop87
Summary: Lo conoció y supo que era especial, por eso le pidió que siempre, siempre volvieran a encontrarse, en esa vida o en otra. SPOILERS DEL PILOTO DEL MANGA


**Disclaimer: Hataraku Saibou es propiedad de Akane Shimizu, yo solo uso sus personajes para mis caprichos de shipper loca.**

* * *

 **Advertencias/aclaraciones: Canon pero basado en el episodio piloto del manga donde si hacen caso a los periodos de vida de los glóbulos y el predecesor de U-1146 es 1116. Sin embargo hay una pequeña variación entre mi historia y el manga. Spoilers del piloto**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Volvernos a ver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _— ¿Yo, nunca… volveré a verte?–Preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y una gran opresión en el pecho_

 _—Así son las cosas—Comentó con pesar el Monocito_

 _–Pero las células sanguíneas muertas vuelven a comenzar una vez más y se diferencian en la médula ósea. —Consoló el otro monocito–. No es exactamente una despedida del todo._

 _— ¿Es así?—Preguntó el neutrófilo con la placa de 1116._

 _La pregunta no fue contestada, pues la pelirroja llamó la atención de los demás._

 _–Incluso si tu renaces, incluso si solo es un poco de ti ¡está bien!–La glóbulo rojo soltaba lagrimas sin cesar— Pero por favor no me olvides ¿está bien?–Lo miró con toda la tristeza que cabía en su cuerpo celular._

 _El glóbulo blanco sonrío._

 _—Seguro, con el impacto que has causado en mí no me olvidaré de ti en ninguna reencarnación. No te preocupes._

 _—Está bien—Respondió cabizbaja._

 _—Nos vemos—El leucocito le sonrió una última vez antes de seguir a los monocitos, al verlo alejarse ella recordó algo que no le había dicho._

 _— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por todo!–Gritó con todas sus fuerzas._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Empujo el carrito de oxígeno con lentitud, tenía que admitir que su velocidad ya no era la misma que antes y que no podía seguirle el ritmo a los nuevos eritrocitos que llegaban, lo cual significaba una sola cosa.

El fin de sus días.

Acostumbrados como estaban a los distintos percances de su mundo las células, en especial las de la sangre aceptaban resignadamente su conclusión.

Llegó hasta el destino indicado.

—Buen día, traje su entrega—Dijo a forma de saludo, las hemocitoblastos corrían azoradas de un lado al otro recibiendo las nuevas células progenitoras y definiendo que serían. Una de ellas detuvo su carrera para verla por unos momentos.

–Claro ¡gracias por la entrega!—Sostenía a un recién nacido en brazos que estaba llorando quedamente– ¿Dónde dejé el sello?–Busco con una mano en su uniforme—Toma lo dejé por allá.—Le entregó al bebé con rapidez que a duras penas la glóbulo rojo pudo reaccionar.

—Pe-pero…

—Descuida es un mieloblasto, como es pálido será un neutrófilo de adulto, por lo general son callados—Sin darle tiempo a una réplica echo a correr entre las cunas. Dejando a la otra con el bebé en brazos.

Aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en la mente de la eritrocito quien con cuidado retiró la frazada que cubría el rostro del pequeño, en efecto lloraba pero en cuanto sintió la luz en su rostro, abrió su único ojito visible, entonces ella quería soltar a llorar.

La piel tan pálida como la de su viejo amigo, el cabello que le caía en el rostro ocultando parte de su rostro, quizás un poco más que el mechón que 1116 tenía. El oscuro iris la miró con curiosidad y una pequeña y muy sutil sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro del pequeño.

—Hola—Susurró con la voz entrecortada—¿Me recuerdas?—El pequeño volvió a sonreír sutilmente—. Ya veo, muchas gracias. Yo… estoy muy feliz de verte aquí, eres tan pequeño—Dijo acariciando su cabello para apartar el mechón de su rostro y apreciar ambos orbes oscuros—Sé, que en un principio me aterraba el que siquiera me dirigieras la palabra, pero te aseguro que no volveré a temerte, ni a ti ni a ninguna otra célula inmunitaria. Puedo… ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?—El albino la miró curioso, esperando a que ella hablara, haciéndola preguntarse si lograba entender lo que le decía—Encuéntrame, por favor, las veces que sean necesarias, las veces en las que lo necesite y las veces en las que tú lo necesites. Siempre te recibiré con una sonrisa, así tu nombre cambie, así sea en esta y otras vidas ¿De acuerdo?—Lagrimas resbalaban del rostro de la pelirroja cuando vio al pequeño estirar una de sus regordetas manitas hacia su rostro.

Ella tomó su manita entre la suya y suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro, vio a la hemocitoblasto acercarse, limpió sus lágrimas y le devolvió al recién nacido, sabiendo completamente que su separación no iba ser definitiva.

Salió de la médula empujando su carrito, cada vez con mayor esfuerzo, vio a un par de macrófagas acercarse y les sonrió a modo de saludo. La poca fuerza que le quedaba comenzó a desparecer y cayó en los brazos de una de las dulces mujeres, miró su uniforme implacable y suave.

Tan blanco.

Sonrió al cielo una última vez.

Porque no importaba cuantas veces ni como, pero ella se encontraría de nuevo con él, quizás con un rostro un tanto diferentes pero al final de cuentas seguirían siendo ellos dos en aquel mundo inmenso.

Estaban destinados, ella lo sabía.

Una y otra vez volverían a verse.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

Antes que nada quiero dedicar esta viñeta a mi querida Belen - La FanFicker con quien estuve hablando si hacer o no esta cosita y pues como queremos ver crecer al fandom heme aquí.

Cuando me enteré del piloto me parecieron aun más shipeables que antes porque el neutrófilo la vuelve a encontrar , algo así como lo que pasa ahora, pero con él ya en otra vida (y es todo lo que diré XD). No sé, al vivir ella más días, pensé que sería lindo que viera a 1146 como un recién nacido antes de que ella regresara (por cierto en el piloto también es AE3803 lo cual no me agrada mucho porque no deja moverte con facilidad con fics :v) y se llevara tna bien con él, digo estan super conectados y para mí son canon aunque no sean nada y al que no le parezca pues entonces nos sentamos a conversas con un buen café (bien ruda XD).

En fin, muero de sueño así que me voy n.n

Bye! Bye!


End file.
